


To Link, From Groose

by Seeking7



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And he gets his hug, Fluff, Groose is also a sweet lad (but dont tell him that), Groose is the best bff anyone could ask for, Just lots of fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky (Linked Universe) needs a hug, Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Sky is such a sweet lad, in letter format XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking7/pseuds/Seeking7
Summary: Sky might be away on a life threatening, timeline-hopping, evil-crushing journey, but that doesn’t stop Groose from sending him a letter every week.And when Groose notices that Sky’s letters are growing more and more self-deprecating, he decides to do something about it.++++A story I had the honor of writing for the Linked Universe Zine -- just a light-hearted character study of Groose and Sky!
Relationships: Sky & Groose (Linked Universe)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	To Link, From Groose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! I hope you enjoy this short letter fic I wrote for the Linked Universe Zine! It was really fun to play around with Sky and Groose’s POVs, and I hope I did it in an entertaining way!

Hey!! Link! 

You can’t see it, but I’m frowning right now. At you. Because of you. Of course I’m not worried or anything, but I find it very disrespectful that you’ve been so lousy in returning my letters! I sent at least four this week and I’m still waiting for a response!! Zelda says that you’re occupied with hero things, and even though I get that, it’s not an acceptable excuse. I mean, I’m occupied with Groose things, yet I still make time to write to you. Listen, being able to balance work, play, and everything in-between is the hallmark of a man with his priorities straight. Considering how terrible you are at responding to letters, I don’t think you’re part of that group. Don’t worry, though, even though I know you sometimes struggle with being polite and chivalrous, I’ll be glad to help guide you down the right path. 

My first piece of advice is to make sure you write your letters to me in the morning. That will give you time to edit and proofread them at night, so by the end of the week you should have a proper letter to send me. And Zelda too, of course. But write mine first. Oh, and make sure to put lots of details in your letters! Like, what did you eat, what did you see, how are you feeling, if you have any cuts or bruises, how the other guys are like, things like that. Not that I care about those things, but it’s good to catalogue your experiences so you can reflect and grow from them. Feel free to quote me on that.

Okay I had a lot more I wanted to say, but I need to go now because I promised Pipit’s mom I would help her clean her house. Sorry that this letter is a little bit short!!! Don’t forget to write. I’m expecting to hear from you soon! 

P.S. I’m waiting for your next letter!

P.P.S. I mean it! 

P.P.P.S. Don’t make me wait too long! 

From,

Groose 

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Dear Groose,

Hello! I’m so sorry for my late response. I got your other letters but I didn’t have enough time to write out a good reply. But I followed the instructions you included in your last one -- the ones about how to schedule my time and everything -- and they were super helpful! Thank you, Groose! You’re the best!! Maybe you should become a teacher one day or something. 

I hope you’re doing well. How is your Loftwing? Have you invented anything new recently? I would love to see your blueprints. They’re always so interesting to look at. Maybe one day you can teach me to build things. I’m always in awe of how well Zelda knits and how detailed your inventions are -- if only I was as crafty as you guys! I just swing a sword around and sometimes whittle, that’s nothing compared to you two, hahaha! 

And in response to the questions you put in your last letter, I’m doing very well! The champion makes a lot of great food for us -- I’ve included some of his recipes in the letter for you to try out if you want -- so I’m in good hands. He’s been teaching me to cook, actually, and it’s way more fun than I thought it would be! 

I don’t know exactly where (or  _ when _ , but I might explain that in another letter) we are right now -- we’re still trying to figure that out -- but there are a lot of very pretty mountains here! They look blue and purple from far away, and when the sun rises behind them they look like something out of a painting. It’s so lovely! Also, I tripped on something yesterday so my ankle hurts a little bit, but the traveler -- The Hero of Hyrule, I mean -- knows this really cool healing spell and fixed it right up for me. He’s a fascinating guy! Super gentle and reserved, you know, but I think I have a lot in common with him. Sometimes I wish we could spend more time together.

Anyway, the other guys are really nice. I don’t know if I’ve told you this already, but there’s eight others that I’m traveling with. I included a drawing of all of us with this letter! Knowing you, you’re probably looking at it right now. And wondering why it looks so bad. That’s because I made it myself, haha! And I’m so sorry that it’s not colored! Shame on me, I forgot to bring my paints when we left an inn a few weeks ago. They’re probably still sitting on the vanity countertop. I wanted to use my rupees to buy a new set, but the rancher told me it might not be a good idea to spend potion money on colors. He’s right, unfortunately. Oh, speaking of the rancher (his official title is the Hero of Twilight, doesn’t that sound cool?), he’s the second one from the left in the picture. He loves animals a lot, and even though he looks really grumpy all the time, he’s actually kind of funny! But in a smart, sneaky way, like Zelda. I think they would get along very well. The person beside him is the Hero of Time. He’s kind of our leader. I think he’s the wisest person I’ve ever met -- but don’t tell my Loftwing I said that! He’ll be very jealous. But anyway, yeah, he’s very wise. Sometimes I wonder what he went through during his adventures to have such a rich understanding of the world and of, well, everything, really. Or maybe he just read a really thought-provoking book? I hope it’s the second. Thinking about this for too long makes me worry. 

Okay, back to the topic, the third hero to the left in my drawing is the Hero of Warriors. He kind of reminds me of you. He’s very cunning and very opinionated, which explains why he’s always squabbling with the veteran. Oh, the veteran is the second to the right. He’s kind of an aloof guy. Somehow he’s even more sarcastic than the rancher, but in this casual, light-hearted way. Like he doesn’t care if he’s funny or not or something. He’s also probably one of the biggest hoarders I’ve ever met. If you think I have a lot of artifacts, wait until you meet this guy!! I would also say that he’s the best spellcaster in the group, but in all honesty I think that title goes to the traveler. I feel kind of bad for him, his title isn’t as cool as some of the others, but he’s one of the sneakiest guys I’ve ever met. He knows loads of crazy spells, and I could bet he could pickpocket your own pants from underneath you if he wanted to. But he’s too nice to do that. I like him a lot! He’s very cool, much cooler than I am, haha! Speaking of cool, I want more than anything for you to see how amazing the Hero of the Wild’s archery skills are (he’s the one with the nice long hair). It’s ridiculous! On top of knowing all this strange, blue magic, he’s also a really really good cook. Oops, did I mention that already? Ah, I’m so scatterbrained. But it’s true. He’s such a brave, loyal, fearless soldier, and also one of the craziest guys I’ve ever spoken to. 

I think the only ones I haven’t told you about yet are the two youngest heroes. The Hero of the Winds is probably the spunkiest kid I’ve ever met. Where does he get all his energy from?? I wouldn’t know, I’m probably the laziest guy in the whole group! If only he could lend me his enthusiasm and optimism for a day, ah, imagine the things I could accomplish!! And I’ve always thought that you and the Hero of the Four Swords would probably be best friends. He’s the smallest one in the picture, just to the left of the Hero of the Winds, but don’t let his size fool you. He’s so bright and intelligent, and so clever with his hands . . . did you know that he embroidered his own tunic? I didn’t draw the details very well, but if you ever see him in real life you’ll see that it’s really a work of art! He’s so talented! And he makes these little flower crowns and grass bracelets all the time. He’s teaching me to make them too but I’m no good. I guess that's just a talent some people have and others don’t. 

Oh dear, I rambled on for far too long! I’m so sorry! But I just wanted to say that it was so nice to hear from you and I hope that you send me another letter soon! Tell Zelda that I love her and give yourself a hug from me. 

Your friend,

Link

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Link!!!! 

I was starting to think you weren’t ever going to respond! Thank Hylia that you did. I have a lot of things to say to you!!   
First of all, I want to say that the first aid kit and booklet that may or may not have mysteriously come with this letter has nothing to do with me. But if you want to read the bookmarked pages and take notes on it for reference for your own ankle I would highly recommend you do so. Of course it’s not a priority of mine. I trust you enough to know that you wouldn’t think I’m worried or anything. It’s a serendipitous occurrence, don’t think too much about it, okay? 

Anyway I just wanted to say that I didn’t like your last letter at all!!! I asked for a letter about  _ you _ , not an entire essay about those guys you’re hanging out with! Okay listen, I don’t mind what you wrote  _ that _ much, and it was actually a little bit cool to hear about the people you’re traveling with, but . . . I’m not really sure how to say this, but I hated the letter! I mean, so what if you’re not as sneaky as the Hero of Hyrule or witty as the Hero of Twilight? Not only that, but your title is way cooler . . . And who cares about who can and can’t make flower crowns? I mean, of course  _ I  _ don’t care because I have more important things to worry about, but I can tell you with certainty that even Zelda doesn’t think any more or less of you because you can’t embroider clothes like a little old lady. Good Hylia, Link. Sometimes you’re so stupid. 

So, because you need help being less dumb, I wrote out a list of things you’re sort of good at. Just for reference. But listen, even though you’re not  _ really  _ good at them, you’re sort of good at them and that’s enough for me and should be enough for you. I need you to look at these whenever you’re feeling sad. 

The Big List of Things Link is Good At: 

  * Sword fighting
  * Sleeping
  * Carving wood figurines 
  * Riding a loftwing 
  * Being funny 
  * Sleeping but in the daytime 
  * Saving the world from evil
  * Helping Pipit’s mom clean her house 
  * Being a good friend 
  * Playing the harp
  * Discovering places I didn’t think existed 
  * Doing random backflips 
  * Being a good Groose fan



There’s a lot more I could add to that list, but I think you get the point. You may not be very smart, but that doesn’t mean you’re not good -- or, at least decent -- at a lot of other things!! Don’t make me feel like I befriended a loser!! I don’t make friends with losers. That’s all I have to say for today. Bye! Write soon!!! 

P.S. Your loftwing says he misses you

P.P.S. Zelda says she misses you too 

P.P.P.S. There’s a tall, handsome redhead who misses you too but he’s definitely not me

P.P.P.P.S. You had better read that book that came with this letter. If you come back to Skyloft with a busted ankle I’m going to tell Zelda 

P.P.P.P.P.S I included a picture of me in this letter that you can carry with you in case you ever feel lonely. There’s one of Zelda too but make sure to keep mine in a place where you can always see it

From,

Groose 

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Dear Groose,

I don’t really know how to start out this letter. Your words mean so much to me. I just -- I’ve sewn a pouch for the letter in my tunic, and that’s where I keep it. I’m going to do my best to one day be as cool as you are, Groose. And I did as you said and read that mysterious book that came with the letter. Even though the traveler fixed me up a good deal with his healing spell, I have to say that the book’s advice is really helpful! I’m making sure to stay off my leg and keep it elevated whenever I have a chance to sit down. Sometimes I wonder who could have sent this helpful booklet. Whoever did must be a very kind soul indeed. 

But seriously, thank you. I’m still a little overwhelmed by your words even though it’s been a few days since I read your letter. It’s sometimes . . . hard, you know, constantly traveling with a group of men who outclass me in almost every way. Oh, oops, I’m doing it again. Sorry! I’m trying to get better, you know? I promise I’m doing my best to follow your advice. Every morning I read that list you sent me. It’s a good reminder. It’s going to take a lot of time, I think, for me to trust in my heart that those words are true. But I’m willing to wait, because -- okay, listen, I know this sounds super lame but hear me out -- I kind of want to believe I’m the person you see in me. Oh my goodness that sounds so lame. But I hope you know what I mean, sorta?

Also, I pasted the picture of you and the one of Zelda on the back of my shield, so whenever I’m fighting I can see you two there. Don’t judge! I already know it’s kind of weird. But it makes me feel like I’m closer to you guys. 

There’s so much more I want to say and so many things I need to tell you, but I’m about to run out of paper. I’ll just save the rest of my thanks for when I come home. See you soon! 

Your friend,

Link

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any thoughts on the fic, please don’t be afraid to drop a kudos or leave a comment! I respond to every comment I get, and they really motivate me to keep writing! Of course and as always, however, you are never obligated to kudos/comment/etc, as long as you enjoyed the story, I’m happy! Take care!!


End file.
